Media capabilities supported by mobile computing devices, such as those that receive wireless service and display content delivered via that service, and the wireless carriers that provide their service, are becoming increasingly diverse and rich. For example, the following media delivery methods and types are generally available:                MMS (Multimedia Messaging Service)—video+txt        MMS (Multimedia Messaging Service)—image+txt        WAP (Wireless Application Protocol)—video+txt/image+txt        SMS (Short Message Service )—txt alerts only        
However, different wireless carriers support different media delivery methods, and different mobile devices support different types of displayable media. Thus, it is quite difficult for content providers, especially those not affiliated with carriers, to know whether the content they provide can even be displayed by users' mobile devices, much less in a format appropriate to the device's capabilities.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a system and method to provide displayable content to users' mobile devices with more certainty.